


Learning

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Just Write Trope Bingo 2020, M/M, One-Shot, Rough Sex, Werewolf!Derek, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Vampires are the kinds of creatures that even wolves fear, but the younger Hales were taught differently, they were taught to hate them. Until a pair of Vampire siblings enters Beacon Hills and turns their world upside down.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 240
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2020 Trope Bingo challenge. For the prompt: Enemies to Lovers. Idea from this post.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

The snow was out of place for the area they were in, but then Stiles had been around long enough to know that weird shit happened in and around a Nemeton. Though Stiles and Lydia hadn't been in Beacon Hills in nearly a century. It still felt like home. Stiles stopped moving as the sounds around them died off. He looked at Lydia, and she started to move toward him. There was the sound of a distant howl, and Stiles growled a little. Of course, Beacon Hills would still be infested with werewolves. He had been told that they were gone from the area though, it was why he and Lydia were coming home. Well, the wolves who mattered were gone. Pups Stiles could deal with. 

"Werewolves," Stiles said with disgust. There was only a single family of wolves that Stiles liked, the rest tended to kill their kind no matter what. It was nearly as bad as the rogue Hunters who killed all werewolves. Stiles had come home to make sure that the area was protected. The Hales had held Beacon Hills in their hands and protected it. The word of the Hale Fire had taken a long time to get to him and Lydia. 

Heard the rustle, and the first thing that he saw was the wolf that came out of the trees. Stiles nearly shit himself at that. He looked at the wolves and tucked Lydia in close to him. He didn't feel the cold around them all that much, but he needed to feed. He had taken on a few ghouls on the edges of San Francisco on his way to meet where Lydia told him to wait for her. 

The lead wolf started to growl at them, and he looked at them. He really looked at them. It seemed that more Hales survived the fire than he had been told. Laura was dead, so the head wolf flashing red eyes at him wasn't a shock. He looked at the other two darker colored wolves and then the three more normal colored ones—bitten wolves. The Hales were good for one thing in their line, even their bitten wolves could do the full shift, unlike other Packs where it was just the born wolves. The Hales were touched as they were the first family of wolves, and it showed. 

"We are sorry for encroaching on your territory, Alpha Hale. We were told that the Hales had all died with the passing of Laura Hale. We came to fulfill the promise that we made to Steven Hale over a hundred years ago when we promised that if the Hales failed, we would protect the Nemeton." Stiles didn't take his eyes off the Alpha, but he knew that Lydia was keeping the Betas in her sight. None of them branched out to surround them, which was the only good thing so far. Stiles wasn't strong enough to take on even one of them, much less the three that would be his fair share. He was all about being fair to Lydia, and he had since he met her before it was okay for women to be as smart as she was. He has worshipped her from the moment that he met her, and she was the reason he was alive still to this day. 

The Alpha growled, but one of the Betas stepped up, making a noise that stopped the growling. It was one of the darker Betas. It was a Hale. Given that Stiles couldn't see the genitals, he had no clue if it was male or female. Stiles tried to remember the Hales as he last knew them. He had written to Talia a few times after she became Alpha to make sure she knew that he was there if she ever needed him. No response had been sent back to him, though, so Stiles had written it off. The Sheriff of Beacon Hills would tell him if something big happened. 

A siren whoop had Stiles smiling. He straightened up, but pain shot through him, and he dropped to his knees. There were warm hands on him, and he looked into the ice blue eyes of a Beta wolf. He tried to place the face, but it had been over a decade since seeing him. "Peter," Stiles said before he passed out.

* * *

There was shouting all around him, and Stiles wasn't sure what was going on. There were two different female voices, and a few were male, but none of the voices were ones that he knew. He rolled to his side and took in the room around him. He hadn't fed yet, so he was still not healing as well as he should. He took in the four males who were talking and the two females. He only knew Peter because of how he had caught him when he had fallen. The blonde-haired woman was striking, but there was something about her that Stiles didn't like. She wasn't a Hale; she didn't have the look of a Hale. There was a taller black man and a lithe white boy beside him. A harder look at the boy showed that he was just fair in face and not actually all that young. A shorter woman was on the side of the room, and she had the look of a Hale, and so didn't the man was poking Peter in the chest. So that was the new Alpha of the Hale Pack. 

"Alpha Hale," Stiles croaked. 

The female Hale looked at Stiles, but no one else did. She turned away and then opened a door. The Alpha was still yelling at Peter, but the words were meaningless. A middle-aged man entered the room from the door that the female Hale had opened. He looked at the fighting wolves and rolled his eyes before whistling loud enough that even Stiles' ears hurt, but it stopped the wolves all dead in their tracks. It had to have fucking hurt to them. Stiles grinned.

"Stiles, how are you feeling?" Noah asked as he stepped across the room to him.

"Sheriff," the Alpha said before he reached out and grabbed at Noah's hand. 

Stiles was across the room, holding the Alpha to the wall by his neck, hissing at him. "Do not touch him!" 

There was movement behind him, but he ignored it for making sure that the Alpha never touched his family again.

"Stiles, let him down. He doesn't understand," Noah said. 

"What doesn't he understand?" Stiles asked.

"That you would never hurt me."

"Sheriff, he's a Vampire. You are human. That's all that they do," the Alpha said.

Stiles threw the Alpha to the side, hearing the wall crack some under his weight. It took everything that he had left in him, and Stiles felt his legs give out. Noah was there catching him. 

"Isn't this just fun," Lydia said as she came into the room. 

"How?" the lithe Werewolf asked as he looked at Lydia. 

"I've forgotten more about magic than you have read about, boy," Lydia said. She walked over to where Stiles was being settled on the bed again. She had a blood bag in her hand. 

"Thanks," Stiles said before he started to suck on the opening at the top. It was disgusting because it wasn't fresh, but it was good enough. 

"What is going on?" the non-Hale female asked.

"First, let's get introductions out of the way. This is just part of the Hale pack," Peter said as he waved at them. "My nephew and the current Alpha, Derek, and his sister Cora. Then his first Betas, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. Hale Pack, this is Stiles, he's an old family friend. I met him in college. He knew exactly who I was."

"It's the eyebrows. The whole Hale line is cursed with eyebrows that can talk for them," Stiles said. 

"I'm Lydia Martin," Lydia said. 

"Ah, the sister," Peter said with a smile. He gave her a nod. 

"That doesn't explain why the Sheriff thinks that Vampires are fine."

"I've known this young man since I was a boy. Derek, I'd like to introduce you to Stiles Stilinski, before he was turned, he is the progenitor of my entire line."

"You..." Peter looked at Noah with a strange look on his face. Stiles knew that look; he was looking at someone that he thought he knew only to find out that he didn't. Stiles wondered if there was something more than just being Pack mates between the two of them. He really hoped that he hadn't fucked that up.

"My entire family keeps Vampires a secret. None have ever come to Beacon Hills, so I never thought to bring it up, even to werewolves. I know that most werewolves don't like Vampires. Where do you think the whole thing for Twilight started?" Noah asked. 

"They hunt and feed on us," Derek said.

"Lies," Lydia said. 

"What?" Cora asked.

"Oh Dear," Peter said. He looked at his family, and his face looked sad. "I didn't realize that your father had spread that particular lie to you guys. The only wolves that Vampires feed on are the ones in their Packs. Your father's family hated Vampires, and he had nearly broken off the wedding to Talia when he found out that Beacon Hills was settled by a Werewolf Pack and a Vampire Clan. That the land belongs to both."

"That Clan has never been around, though," Cora said.

"Yes, we have just the human side of it," Noah said. 

"Then why didn't they come back when the fire happened?" Cora asked.

"I just heard about it and that all of the Hales died in it. I mean, it was a decade ago, but word travels slowly when you are in Russia." Stiles looked at the blood and sighed before sucking on the bag again. 

"Russia?" Noah asked.

"Eh, I've had fun fucking with the Argents who live there."

"Argents?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, the set of them that take care of Eastern Europe also has a line of the family in Russia. Dmitri Argent is a handsome devil who gives great head. I think I nearly died when he sucked me off the first time."

"Stiles," Lydia said, and she smacked him before pushing the blood bag back up to his mouth. He started to suck on it again. "We have stayed away from Beacon Hills for the last one hundred years because we thought it was safe here. Once we heard of the Hale fire, we headed back here. We were told that all Hales died in the fire except for Laura and that someone killed her. We came to take the Hale Spark from them and put it into a cadet branch of the family." 

"I'm going to give the cliff notes version," Noah said, and he glared at Derek. Derek nodded his head. "The fire was thought to have claimed all but Laura, Derek, and Peter. Laura was home visiting from college for a weekend and stayed to see a game of Derek's on Tuesday. He was at the game with her when the fire was set. The game ended, and they came home to find it burning. Everyone was dead except for Peter, who was found at the edge of the yard. Peter was burned and not healing well at all. I tried to look into the fire more but was dealing with issues that were beyond me. I was newly Sheriff and dealing with a mass death from the summer where Gerard Argent's Hunter friends had been killed by a wild animal. 

"The fire was ruled faulty wiring. I knew that something was up with it, but then I just kind of forgot about it. Around the time Peter woke from his coma, I found out that one of the papers had been charmed to make people forget to ask questions. I hunted down who had done it and killed them, by the way. Then Peter was hopped up on being an Alpha after killing Laura. I was dealing with the death of a young man from an asthma attack. Then I was dealing with the Argents coming into town full force."

"Wait...you never had an issue with Chris being in town," Derek said.

"No, because he actually held to the code. Yeah, he could be an asshole about it, but he kept to the code and only went after the ones that had done harm to humans. Shit got real, and then I dealt with a young man who had never been trained to be Alpha who was now an Alpha with no Betas."

"You..." Derek looked at Noah with wide eyes.

"I kind of pushed Betas to you that would do well with the bite? Yes. My family has always had the second sense of who would be good and who wouldn't for both being Vampires and Werewolves."

"My entire life has changed," Peter said as he sat down.

"Sorry, I protect my family." Noah was looking a little worried.

"No, I get that. I probably understand that better than anyone else in this room."

"Wait, so Peter killed Laura, and then Derek killed him?" Stiles asked.

"In Derek's defense, I was crazy at that point."

"And you are alive now," Stiles said.

"I got better." 

Stiles snorted at that. 

"I figure that we were not told about the Hale Fire for a reason," Lydia said.

"I got the word out to my contacts when the phone number I had for you didn't work anymore." Noah looked at Stiles with a pitying look on his face. 

"I sent a letter to Talia six months before the fire with my new information and a letter for you, Noah, since you didn't like getting letters from strange places with your job, just to be safe."

"I have a feeling that Gregory might have been keeping them." Peter sounded like he had sucked on a lemon. 

"I never ever got responses from Talia, but then I didn't know that she had married a Vampire hater." Stiles dropped the empty blood bag down to the bed, and he dropped his head into the wall. He started to look around. "Where are we?"

"Loft units at the edge of town. Hale owns them, and the Pack uses them to live in now that most of them are adults. This is the one that they use for Packs who are visiting."

"I see. Is my house still in good condition?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need to sleep for like three days and get good blood in me." Stiles stood up, testing how his body was. He was still hungry, but he was good enough. He could find a good animal to take down in the woods. He would deal with the snow later. After he slept for days.

"You sleep?" Erica asked.

Stiles looked at her, and he really wanted to scare the shit out of her for thinking that sparkly Vampires were a thing. He looked at Peter next. "Educate your Pack, or I will."

"Sure," Peter said. He looked a little pale when he looked at Erica and motioned for her to shut up. She did so at least she was a little smart on that end. He held out his hand to Lydia, and she stepped into his body, and the window on the far side of the room opened up when Stiles snapped his fingers, and then they were gone. He could do theatrics. 

* * *

Stiles growled and shoved, but the band of heat at his back wasn't moving, and he didn't want to hurt the Alpha to get his point across, not in the middle of a fight with a bunch of witches. 

"We don't kill," Derek said. 

"Wow, really?" Stiles asked. He shoved again, and this time Derek let him push away just as a spell cracked the wall where his head had been. "What kind of fucking thing is that? Peter?"

"There have been issues with Hunters," Peter said, and he looked like he fully regretted it. 

"Really?" Stiles was pretty sure that he knew that something terrible was happening in the US now that he had seen the way that the Hale Pack dealt with enemies. He had thought that it was the young man who was in the Pack that had been upset when Stiles had killed a cougar for its blood after a fight with an Omega, but now he wasn't so sure. He had taken the carcass and dropped it into an area where other hunters would find it and eat it. "Lydia?"

"I'll find out what is going on with this area." Lydia picked up the sword that Stiles had been using and used it to cut the head off the witch as Stiles rushed the other and, in a feat of movement, took her head off with his hands. 

"Why did you do that?" Scott demanded.

"Because if we had let them go, they were going to do the same thing they were doing here elsewhere. You can't just turn loose things like that and let them get away with killing. That's like telling them that as long as they don't do it near you, you don't care."

"They always promise not to do it again." Scott's eyes flashed red at Stiles, and Stiles looked at Derek. 

"True Alpha," Derek said.

"Really? Then why doesn't he actually smell like an Alpha." 

"What?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, see True Alpha's are rare as hell and are never bitten wolves," Stiles said.

"That's not what I have learned," Peter said.

"And what resources did you use?" Lydia asked.

"The ones from the Hale library," Peter said. 

"True Alphas are always born wolves who are dealing with a Pack that is too large and is needed in times of need. It's impossible to have a bitten True Alpha."

"Deucalion came to Beacon Hills for him," one of the other Betas said. Stiles wasn't looking, so he didn't know which one it was. He didn't know their voices well at all yet. He had only been back home for a month. This was the second time that something that he and Lydia were chasing had them running into the Hale Pack. Though he guessed it was the McCall pack. Which was crazy as fucking hell. Stiles wasn't sure what fuckery was going on in Beacon Hills, but he wanted it done and over with. He looked at Lydia, who nodded her head. She was gone in a few seconds, traveling in the shadows like they were taught. Stiles looked at the pair of Alphas. There was something wrong in Beacon Hills. He looked at Peter and made sure that the wolf was going to search him out. 

Stiles appeared in the library in his house and found that Lydia had already found the books that he was going for.

"I think it's time we go to the Nemeton," Lydia said. 

"Agreed. You stay here and deal with Peter. See what his books are saying, and I'm going to go to the Nemeton."

He was gone a second later and appeared in the dark of the forest. There was something aching to escape from inside of himself, and he tipped his head to the side as he looked at the cut-down Nemeton before heading down into the cellar part. He saw the blood on the roots and then a jar that was being cradled in those roots. He picked up the jar. 

"What are you?" Stiles asked. Darkness crept around the edges of his vision, and he saw what had happened. From when the girl had been killed to save her from dying horribly from bite rejection to the nearly dead, Druid crawled to the Nemeton to when she came back and tried to take out the Alpha Pack. And then there was a jump to the past where he saw the jar being placed by a Kitsune. There was something going wrong in Beacon Hills, and he knew that it had started with the cutting down of the Nemeton. Stiles grinned as he figured out exactly what his little friend was. He teleported back to his house and set the jar down.

"What have you here?" Lydia asked. 

Not enough time had passed for Peter to get to them, so Stiles had time to do what he needed to do.

"Nogitsune, the Nemeton made sure that it didn't escape when a Darach tried to complete a Five-Fold Knot sacrifice to take out the Alpha Pack. They stopped it from happening, the leaderless Pack that is. That was before Derek was an alpha again. The Nogitsune has an entire history, and he gave me the cliff notes version. I think he wants to bond with me."

"There hasn't been a Nogitsune on earth for a hundred years. She was delightful," Lydia said.

Stiles laughed as her eyes flashed black at him. Stiles picked up the jar and smashed it. The firefly inside flitted around and then landed on his hand when he held it out. He could feel the chaos inside of it. The ache to be free but the original Kitsune that it had been before its path had been twisted. Stiles crushed the bug, and it turned into dust. He felt the ancient power of it pushing into him, along with the knowledge of everything that had happened in Beacon Hills that it knew of. Including a few dark rituals that had taken place on the Nemeton. There was no knowledge of who had done it, but there was enough of other stuff that Stiles was pretty sure he would feel the Darach. That's what they were dealing with, a Darach that made a Beta an Alpha, and he had no clue why.

"All the Nemeton knows is that Derek was an Alpha, then he wasn't, and Cora's body rang with the Alpha power but not like she was one. The McCall was an Alpha, and something happened a very far distance from here, and when Derek came back, he was an Alpha again. He has the Hale spark in him, so whatever was done just buried it inside of him." Stiles pushed away the Nogitsune to allow it to spread out into his mind the way that it wanted. 

The doorbell echoed around the room, and Stiles turned his head to look. He couldn't see anything, but he felt a werewolf. He needed to spend more time around the Hales and feel how they felt. He wasn't sure about the rest of the Pack. There was a lot going on, and Stiles figured that it was time to sit down with Noah and figure it all out. 

"I'll bring him in," Lydia said as she passed by Stiles and shoved him down into a chair. The movement was sudden, but nothing that he wasn't used to. Peter followed Lydia into the room a few minutes alter. 

"I wasn't aware that this house even existed."

"Only someone who knows the address can find it. It's on the county tax records and various things like that. Noah takes care of that for us. His entire family always had."

"You act like you've not been here for a long time, yet you know him."

"Noah was sent to live with us after his father started to be abusive toward him. He went from us to the military, and then when he got back to Beacon Hills, he met his wife."

"Have you met their daughter?" Peter asked.

"Mischief? Yes. She writes us letters. I'm actually shocked she's not in the thick of this," Stiles said. He held out his hand for the bag that Peter had. "These are the books you learned about True Alphas in?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Lydia." Stiles pulled out the first book and started to go through it. He found the passage in the one to be exactly like Stiles' except wrong. "783."

"Sure." Lydia got up and started to rifle through a few books before she plucked out one and handed it to Peter. 

Stiles watched Peter find the same passages that were in his books, and he frowned. He looked at Stiles.

"Your Hale books have been modified. Feel free to come and use our books to learn from. Most of them cannot be taken from the house, but you pretty much have access now."

"How do you have magic, I have never understood that."

"Magic keeps us alive. Nobody should be able to sustain just feeding on blood. The fuller we are on blood, the more magic we can do. But I have a feeling that it's more than you are wondering why you guys can't use magic, and we can. It comes down to how we were all born."

"Born?" Another voice asked.

Stiles turned to look at Derek. He was looking around the room. Stiles turned Lydia, who just smirked at him. He let her know with a look that he was going to pay her back for her meddling. 

"It's not my job to fully educate you on the matters that should have been taught to you. However, since your father didn't train you the way that you should be, I will educate you. I know you have heard the legends of the first werewolves, how they were born."

"Yes," Derek said.

"That's a lie," Peter said next. 

"What?"

"There were two brothers, but they were not raised at the teat of a wolf. They had a mother, and that mother loved them very much. The twin boys were inseparable. Then one of the boys was cursed. His brother sought out a way to save him, and he did. He gave up his magic to save him. Under the light of a full moon, he cast a spell that robbed him and all of his line of magic. His brother was still cursed but only for the taste of blood, not the blood lust that he had been. All of his magic went into his brother, and therefore Vampires could use magic while Wolves could not."

"That's an interesting tale. How did the other brother become a wolf?" Derek asked.

Stiles grinned at him, and he watched Derek's face as he did. There was a slight widening to his eyes. He wondered if Peter was smelling the same lust that Stiles was. "The other brother tried to give him his magic back, but the Moon had already given it, but the Moon was moved by the want to protect the other brother, and so she gave him kinship with his favorite animal. He had a wolf as a pet, raised it from a pup to a full adult. They fought together and killed. That line remains unbroken to this day."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I can trace my line of people directly to the first Vampire. His children were all turned after they had sired children of their own. As is the way that it goes. Though in the last while, we have not done that if the human wishes to remain human. I'm sure that one-day Mischief will ask, though I don't know if it will be sooner rather than later. She'd make a fine wolf or Vampire." Stiles looked at Lydia and waved at her to continue the tale.

"Stiles' line is very nearly perfect, and so isn't the other brother. Thankfully they were not plagued with the same long life that the Vampires are granted, but they are fertile as hell. Three hundred years ago, that family was feared. They were run out of Europe and fled to this area. Their first fight with people here caused a great storm of wind and hail. The people who lived here saw them as protectors and took them into their tribe after they killed the men who were trying to kill them. They adopted a new name because of the fight. Hail as time changed, they moved from hail to Hale to hide better."

"You are telling me that hundreds of years ago, his family and mine came from a set of twin brothers?" Derek asked.

"Yes, thankfully, there is enough muddying of the DNA that when you both claim your Stilinskis, there won't be an issue."

Stiles watched Peter blush at that. Derek just growled. He grabbed a book and retreated to the edge of the room. Stiles let him go. It wasn't time just yet.

* * *

"What did you do?" Derek demanded as he grabbed Stiles around the throat and shoved him into a wall. The wall creaked with the force, but Stiles barely felt it.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked with a sneer.

"Scott's a Beta."

"I told you that a Bitten wolf cannot be a True Alpha. Did you think I was blowing smoke up your ass." Stiles tilted his head to the side. "Though I would like to be doing other things to your ass." Stiles used Derek's hold on his throat to use his legs to wrap them around Derek's waist. The Werewolf tried to shove him off, but his legs were locked. Derek let go of him, and Stiles just wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together. He could smell Derek's arousal. Stiles had never wanted someone like he wanted Derek, and he had been alive for a long time. 

Watching him and Peter train the wolves over the last few months as they moved from winter to summer had been enlightening. Scott was a baby who didn't like that his way of things wasn't working anymore. It had taken Chris Argent telling him about how Hunters followed everyone who was released, and as soon as they threatened another human, they were put down. It had caused Scott to freak out, and he hadn't been around the Pack since then. 

"His Alpha Spark was being fed from the Nemeton, a Darach laid the spell, and I broke it. I had no clue that it was going to cut the Spark off of him fully. So, he's just a Beta now?"

"Yes. Deaton told him that he was cursed by me, and now Scott thinks I wanted to take this Pack from him."

"It's your Pack. Every single bitten Werewolf in there was bitten by you. I can see those bonds, you know. Their allegiance is to you. Scott would have and could have made a very good Beta, a good Right Hand to Peter's Left, but he was pushed too far. He was a child, and he made adult decisions that he had no right making."

Derek growled, and Stiles felt claws on his hips. Little sparks of pain where they dug into his skin. He could smell his blood seeping out around them. He started to dig into Derek's neck, where he had him, making him bleed as well. The scent of him was alluring. An aroused male werewolf's blood was something that all Vampires loved, but none of them ever drank without permission. 

"If you are going to get into pain play, Hale. You'd better follow through. Hold me down and fuck me hard." 

Derek snarled, and he stepped back from the wall. They were in Stiles' bedroom, so it wasn't too many steps before Derek was bearing Stiles down onto the bed. 

"What do you want?" Stiles asked as he looked up at Derek, whose eyes were red and glowing. 

Derek reared up and started to strip his clothes off, so Stiles moved his hands to do the same. The growl that elicited from Derek was enough to make him stop. He laid his hands down on the bed and waited. Derek got off the bed and stalked over to Stiles' bedside and grabbed the lube. Stiles was already hard, but watching Derek take his jeans off and then slick up his cock was enough to make his cock jerk. 

Naked, Derek walked back to the bed and crawled up to straddle Stiles' waist. His eyes turned red again, bleeding out like he was showing off. His fangs dropped, but no hair sprouted on his face. He held up a hand, and Stiles saw the claws slipping out. 

"How well do you heal?" Derek asked; there was a slight lisp from his fangs, but Stiles found it fucking hot. 

"Not nearly as good as you, but I do heal much faster than a human. A little pain never hurts during sex, though. Why?"

Derek didn't answer with words, he dropped his clawed hand down to Stiles' chest and raked it down, shredding the shirt and nicking Stiles' skin. Lust rolled through Stiles, and the way that Derek's nose flared as he inhaled said that Derek smelled it. The next two hands worked down Stiles' arms, shredding that part there to where Derek only needed to brush away, and Stiles' upper body was naked. He kept on going, shredding Stiles' jeans right down the sides, cutting Stiles up more with that one. The scent of his own blood had Stiles groaning. It was a heady mixture of his own arousal, Derek's, and blood. 

Stiles wiggled, showing that his cock was still hard and even leaking a little bit. Despite what most thought, Vampires weren't dead, the body was locked in a constant state, but nothing was dead. His heart still beat, it was slower than a normal human, but Stiles' was actually faster than that. If he had been born now, he would have been diagnosed with ADHD, and the treatment that came with that would have spiked his heart rate up more. Stiles liked the way that the pills helped him focus, so he used them. He had calmed down a lot since he had started to self medicate. 

Derek reached out with his hand that he had slicked up his cock with and wrapped it around Stiles' cock. The claws were still out, so Stiles stilled. Derek gripped his tight, squeezing even tighter when his stroke got him to the head. 

"Fuck, fuck," Stiles gasped as he nearly came just from that. Derek was grinning like he had won something with that before he let go. He moved quickly, getting Stiles' legs up and pressed to his chest. 

"Ready?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded his head. He wasn't going to last. He was gonna come as soon as Derek was inside of him. He knew it. Stiles gripped the bed tighter as Derek nudged the head of his cock toward Stiles' hole. He pressed inside slowly so that Stiles felt the way that his muscles gave around the head. Derek pulled back a little to where just the very tip was inside, and he pushed in again. 

"Bastard," Stiles said, but fuck it felt good. Derek gripped Stiles' thighs, holding him open to his gaze as he looked down at his cock, sliding into Stiles ever so slowly. The grip turned harder, and when Derek was halfway inside of him, he curled his claws into Stiles' skin and bottomed out in one quick thrust. 

Stiles threw his head back, screaming as he came. His senses were overloaded, and all he could feel was Derek inside of him and his hands on his thighs. 

By the time that Stiles finally came down from his orgasm, he was already hard again, or he had just never softened. He wasn't sure. Derek's grip on him had changed, and Stiles had his legs thrown over Derek's shoulder, and Derek's face was right there, watching him. 

"Creeper," Stiles gasped as Derek changed the angle, and his cock rubbed right over Stiles' prostate. Stiles grabbed onto Derek where he could, his shorter but no less deadly nails cutting in his skin. The scent of his blood filled the room, and Stiles' own fangs started their slide down through his gums. His gums ached from it but also the want of blood on his tongue. 

Derek fucked him like that for several more minutes before he paused and shifted, he let Stiles' legs drop and wrapped them around his waist before starting to slowly screw him again. Stiles already felt on the edge of orgasm again, and the slow rock and grind of Derek's hips were just making it worse. He at least wanted Derek to come before he came again. He didn't think he was going to get it, though. 

"No, please," Stiles begged as Derek rubbed his lips over Stiles' neck before fangs scraped and made him bleed. Stiles jerked as the pain turned to pleasure. Derek bit down, holding him in place as he was fucked harder, hips slamming into his. He retaliated by scratching down Derek's back hard enough that even the Werewolf jerked. Derek let go of his neck and licked at the blood there, and then Derek was moving again. 

Stiles could smell blood, but it was muted, and the scent of Derek was so strong that it took a few seconds for Stiles to realize that Derek's neck was right there, in front of his lips. He licked at it but didn't bite. He would never be that fucking callous asshole that bit without being told. 

"Do it," Derek said. His heart was steady through it, well as steady it could be during sex. 

Stiles didn't need to be told twice. He bit down on Derek's neck, and the blood that filled his mouth was the best he'd never tasted. He came again and didn't care. He could feel his hole tightening around Derek's cock as the wolf stilled, and it wasn't until Stiles had taken his third suck of blood that he realized Derek had come as well, his blood had turned even spicier. Stiles drank until he was sated, less he normally would need, but Werewolf blood had always fed them better than human blood. It was why so many Vampires usually settled down with a Wolf Pack. 

Licking his neck clean, Stiles settled in with Derek on top of him. The holes from where he had fed were closed, nearly before he had pulled his fangs away from the skin. Derek nuzzled at his neck and settled down on the side, keeping them as close as he could without crushing Stiles with his weight. Hands started to rub at Stiles' side, and he realized that Derek had shifted back to fully human form. Stiles pulled in his nails and tangled that hand into Derek's. 

"Peter taught us, and I've talked to the Sheriff. I never realized that my father's hatred of Vampires wasn't normal."

"No, you wouldn't. Your mother kept her own council on that and didn't fight him even though she should have, but I don't blame you. You didn't hurt my sister or me even though you could have. Yeah, we were a little on opposite sides, but I think we've done pretty well, don't you?"

"Jackson's been sniffing around Lydia."

"Yeah, she's going to make that puppy work for the chance to stick his cock in her. She loves sex, but she doesn't just fuck everyone."

"And you do?"

"Nah, I fuck even less than she does. I just have a steady string of people I go back to. Though I can be persuaded to stick to one cock for a while. I do monogamous when I need to. Your cock will do just nicely." Stiles shifted, and he felt Derek's cock coming back to life where it had been resting on his hip. "Oh, I like a wolf that can fuck me all night." 

"Yeah? The Sheriff gave me a set of handcuffs that he said would hold you or Lydia. What if I dragged them out, chained you to the bed, and kept you there to fuck when I wanted?"

"Kinky, but something I would totally let you do. I might even be pursued to let you keep me like that all day as well. Fucking me when you felt like it. A hole to fuck and get off on and then just leave. I'd whine and beg for you to do that." Stiles felt his own cock stirring again. "Please, Sir, fuck me. Hold me down and fuck me like a whore." 

Derek growled and moved. He rolled Stiles onto his front and lifted his hips, holding him down by his neck as he slicked up his cock again. Stiles felt the rough burn of the entry into him again, and he just moaned. Derek held him right where he wanted him while fucking him hard. Since Derek had already come once, Stiles figured he would last a while, and Stiles was here for that. 

Stiles was here for anything that Derek wanted to do to him, in any position. For now, at least.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)   
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
